Yuuichi Rei
OC of : Nanamiya Rei Ability Fuse with any kinds of blades with Seikuuryuuzan 'Sword' ''' *Seikuuryuuzan (The main weapon/Sword type) Zephyr Dragon Blade *Souranryuudan (Gunblade type) Blue Storm Dragon Bullet Personality Kuudere, half-Tsundere, kind-hearted, calm, serious, prefer to be alone, mature, caring towards his comrades and friends, silent person, like to feel the wind, rarely speak towards his friend, but he always speak with Fumiya, his childhood friend. Background '''Past -Since he was a child, he was lived in a place called Fuuen, a place that mixes with town and village. He lived in a normal, peaceful life. His family is a great samurai descendants. Because of his family, that combines of kendo and western style, Yuuichi family is one of the greatest samurai family in the world. His father, Yuuichi Takuma, a great sword master since he was in Eclipse Academy. He admired his father, yet he can't follow his footsteps. His father said "You cannot overcome me. Instead, you need to overcome yourself". Because of his words, Rei feels helpless, since he didn't have a power to overcome his father. At 4, he was feel down, because of his father's words, but, he went to the garden that his father recommended to. His father said "Go to Akiyama Garden. You will see with your own eyes." Then, he visited at the garden, and he realize, the reality of this world. At the same time, coincidentally, he met Reneko, Leneko and Kusanagi Fumiya. At the garden, four of them are play together, and Rei was thought that he resembles like an older brother for three of them. At 5, he want to train kendo, and he tried his best. But his father told him, that "just a brute strength won't defeat the enemy". Because of this, he keep train himself, until he feel the wind. And that wind is his answer. Because of this, when he train to do special attack, a force of wind morphing from his blade. Suddenly, his father witnessed it, the wind of zephyr within Rei. At 7, his father, Yuuichi Takuma, told his story to Rei about his journey as a blade master who attended and educated at Eclipse Academy long ago. Yuuichi family, Kusanagi family and Nekomia clan has been united since the incident of Yharkova has been sealed. That's the reason why he, Leneko, Reneko and Fumiya are childhood friends, after all. 'How he know he had powers and his ability' Since he was a baby, a seal of spirit dragon was been put inside Rei's body in eternal slumber. A dragon name Seikuu, a light wind dragon. When his father knew about this all along, Takuma tell Rei that his grandparents put the seal inside his body, since he was a baby, and to ensure to keep a secret from Rei. Because of his father, Yuuichi Takuma witnessed the special attack that bring forth by Rei, a spirit dragon, Seikuuryuu has been awakened. At 17, his father gave a blade, that is a treasurehold that the ancestors of Yuuichi family kept. The blade named, Seikuuryuuzan. It is a blade that possesses a wind that inherited of the great wind dragon, and it is faster than light. It can also bring forth the power to fuse any kind of blades, and it's been 14 years, he have been trained with kendo and air magic. Not just kendo he learned, but he also train himself to create his own fighting style.Which is, he is a well-balanced melee-magic user, or should I say, Mystic Knight.In terms of melee, he always trained it everyday, to strengthen up his ability.In terms of magic, he can use wind magic, such as heal, splitter, tornado, barrier, and much more. But, he has a limitation in using magic. If he overdoing it, it can cause harm in his body.Even the Seikuuryuuzan blade size are heavy and resemble like Cloud's main blade, in katana version, because of his strong physical body, he can carry his blade even in high speed velocity.He can also use melee and magic skills simultaneously to perform high-level attack skills. In this case, he has been chosen as Noir.But he cannot summon Seikuuryuu. Why? Because in his consciousness, he can meet communicate with Seikuuryuu. Seikuu said that he will stay within Rei's body, eternally. To put it simply, he can bring forth his power within his body that united with Seikuu's ability and power. (resemble like Kurosaki Ichigo and his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, in Ichigo's consciousness) Reason he comes to Eclipse Gakuen -He comes to Eclipse Gakuen because he want to find his older brother's whereabouts. His older brother name, Yuuichi Soukou, was a best friend with Fumiya's older brother, Kusanagi Kouren. Because of this, he want to learn about his older brother, why he came to this Academy Another reason is that he want to find his answer that lies beneath the wind and he want to train himself, so that he can become much stronger. The blade named, Seikuuryuuzan, that his father gave to Rei, he cherish it, and very grateful to his father. And then, his story of journey, will begin.